


Playful Distraction

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, bratty luke, jealous han, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skysolo prompt: "quit distracting me! you're gonna get us both killed"<br/>Filled this the other day and forgot to post it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Distraction

“Kid, _stop_ ,” Han hisses as he saddles up beside Luke at the bar. 

Luke turns toward him slowly, batting his lashes. “Stop what?” He asks innocently, voice low and suggestive. 

Han rolls his eyes. “You know what. I am trying to do business here and you are drawing attention.” Luke has been acting up all morning, being a brat before they even got out of bed. He's been worse ever since they got planet side, making it his personal mission to rile Han up at every opportunity. 

Luke pouts, leaning his chin on his hands. “Am I?” he asks, obviously stretching his lean body against the bar. 

“Yes. Stop,” Han warns, casting a wary glance around them. “Can't you be patient for five minutes?”

Luke huffs. “I've been patient all day,” he whines. 

“When?” Han counters. Luke just shrugs, leaning against Han's side. “Knock it off,” Han warns, stepping away from Luke. “I'm working. Do you want me to leave you on the ship next time?”

Luke laughs. “You can try.” he murmurs, trailing one hand up Han's arm. 

Han slaps it away, frowning. “Quit it, kid,” Han warns before stalking off. 

 

Later, Han is tucked away in a corner of the cantina playing a game of sabacc with a group of less than savory characters. Luke flounces by the table, catching Han's eye and smirking suggestively as he passes him. Han can't help but stare after him, on edge from a day of Luke's teasing. 

“Looks like a screamer, doesn't he?” someone says from Han's left, gesturing towards Luke. Han is immediately pulled from his thoughts, attention fully on this stranger.

“What was that?” Han demands, clear edge to his voice.

“Just saying, a pretty thing like that shouldn't be walking around here unclaimed.”

Han's eyes narrow. “He's not unclaimed.”

“Oh, yeah?” he scoffs, gesturing behind Han. Han whips around to see someone cornering an uncomfortable looking Luke. Han curses under his breath, dropping his hand and springing up from his chair. Laughter erupts around the table but Han ignores it as he heads toward Luke.

“Hey, babe,” he greets loudly, swinging an arm around Luke's shoulder and completely ignoring the man trying to chat him up. 

Luke grins brightly, leaning against Han's side. “Hi.”

Han steers Luke away from the crowd, toward a quiet corner. “What did I say about drawing attention?”

Luke pouts. “I was just trying to get yours.”

“I know, babe. But you have to quit trying to distract me. You are going to get us both killed.”

Luke rolls his eyes at that. “Well, now you are just being dramatic.”

“No, I'm not. This is a seedy place, you draw a lot of attention. If anyone tries to touch you, things are not going to end well.”

“Well,” Luke says, voice low as he winds his arms around Han's neck, “Why don't you just take me back to our room where the only person who can touch me is you?”

Han groans, pulling Luke closer. “I was trying to do work,” he complains half heartedly. 

“Really? Because it looked like you were playing card games and getting drunk. Both things we can do back on The Falcon, naked, after having sex.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! http://nightvalemeteorologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
